Of Comets and Wishes
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Sasuke did not believe in wishes. [SasuNaru, short, lighthearted drabble]


**Title: **Of Comets and Wishes**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **PG-13 or T**  
Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **I needed to write something. Badly. So voila. Please forgive me for the utter crappiness, the cliche-ness, the OOCness and the random plotness of this little ficcie of mine. xD Well, I thought it was cute. :3 please review!

* * *

**Of Comets and Wishes**

Sasuke did not believe in wishes.

He thought that those things about birthday candles, butterflies, 11:11 or falling stars were just a bunch of crap made and believed by people who were just too greedy to be satisfied with their life. So, of course, when he heard that a comet would pass by earth, he thought of science and astronomy.

Other people, however, thought of hopes and dreams. A new rave spread out, saying that when you see the comet, you write your wish on a piece of paper and throw it towards the heavenly body. The talk was about what to wish for and what-not for the next few days.

"I can't believe you actually believe in that kind of stuff." Sasuke scoffed, raising an eyebrow as Naruto joined him on the rooftop with a small piece of paper and a pen.

"What? Loosen up a little." Naruto rolled his eyes, plopping down on the floor and looking up at the sky, searching for any signs of the comet. "It doesn't hurt to waste a piece of paper and some ink, right?"

"You also lose seconds, minutes, hours and very valuable brain cells." Sasuke frowned.

Naruto huffed. "Why are you here anyway?"

Sasuke chose not to answer, instead settled for waiting for that inevitable moment where people will jump like idiots and write on their paper for new sports bras and toothbrushes. Or fame and fortune. Whichever.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Look! Sasuke, look!" Naruto grinned, literally bouncing up and down as he pointing at the night sky.

Sure enough, the sky lit with a streak of yellow and orange, moving slowly across. Sasuke's marvel at the heavenly body was cut short by people coming out of their houses and throwing papers all over the street.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "This is so childish."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Really, really childish." He dead-panned.

Giving the Uchiha a glare, Naruto wrote on his paper swiftly. Then, with a wide grin, he folded the piece of paper and threw it upwards.

The paper flew sideways, before landing a few feet away from them.

Sasuke coughed, smirking as another death-glare was sent his way.

With a grumble, Naruto took another paper, wrote on it, crumpled it and threw it upwards, all the while never tearing his glare away from the other. Again, the crumpled paper landed a few feet away from them.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "Ah, whatever!" He puffed his cheeks. "And Sasuke, don't you dare say a word."

Sasuke shrugged. He stood up, walking towards the crumpled piece of paper, intent on looking at its contents just so that he can annoy the blonde about it later. He was halfway there when Naruto suddenly grasped his wrist and yanked him back.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He said innocently, getting his hand back and resuming his way towards the paper.

Naruto huffed. "You can't look at that or… or…"

"Or what?"

"Or my wish won't come true!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He pointed to the streets below them, where a lot of people picked up papers and re-folded them after they were done reading.

Naruto wasn't backing down. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"No, it isn't."

Finally, he picked up the paper, evading when Naruto made a grab at it.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, opening the crumpled piece of paper and reading the messy handwriting. When he finally finished reading, he dropped the piece of paper with a blink, his mouth making the shape of the letter 'o'.

"Bastard!" Naruto huffed, cheeks burning in humiliation as he realized that the paper was finally read.

With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke stalked towards the blonde, who was already making his way towards the door. Within a blink of an eye, Naruto found himself face to face with a very smug Sasuke. He opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he felt a tongue being shoved unceremoniously in his mouth.

The tongue rubbed against his own slowly and suggestively, and Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved to nibble on his lower lip, rubbing their hips together as well in the process. His knees buckled as they went weak, and he found a hip being pushed between his legs to keep him up as he was shoved against a wall.

The hip rubbing against his crotch wasn't really helping him stand up either.

When they broke apart, Naruto was already blushing like a ripe tomato. "Bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "What? Your wish came true, didn't it? You wanted me to shut up and kiss you, so I did."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And you're just being smug about it, huh?" Yet when Sasuke leaned back again for another kiss, he found himself unable to complain.

Sasuke found wishes and all that crap very childish.

Because Naruto didn't have to wish for a kiss.

Sasuke would gladly give him one anytime, anywhere.

Even if there were no comets doing a roundabout of the earth

**- owari -**


End file.
